A walk in your shoes
by oLiVeRsGurL1
Summary: *** Title Had Been Changed!! ***** Chapter 4. Do Just Like a Lady is up! It's Ron's day to see how life as a girl works! Next will be Hermione's turn to be manly for the day! Review Review Review!!!! Update expected soon!!
1. Grown Apart

Disclosure: I don't own any of these names and they are the property of JK Rowling and the people of Warner Brothers.  
  
~This is my first fanfic, please review, no flames please.  
  
How to Change a Woman's Mind  
  
Chapter 1. Grown Apart  
  
It was the first day back at Hogwarts and Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 5th year. Each had gotten interested in something different; Harry was now quiddich captain, Ron who was now the Keeper of the quiddich team had gotten involved with making potions (not so much the class potions, but ones he made himself), and Hermione was now head girl, no big surprise there. The only time that the three ever really saw each other was during and between classes and mealtimes.  
  
Within the first month back the three had grown apart. It wasn't that they didn't talk at school, but you just can't bond with someone when you're talking about last night's transfiguration homework. Every night after classes and dinner Harry and Ron would go to Quiddich practice and Hermione go patrol the halls with heads from the other houses. Though they each enjoyed the activities they were doing they knew that they were growing apart.  
  
The one who mostly effected by this change was Ron. He had liked Hermione since last year, but she was now dating Victor Krum, and Ron didn't want to ruin anything that made Hermione happy. On every Hogsmeade trip, Hermione would set a time to meet Krum in the village that they would walk through the shops together. Harry's mind had been acting kind of like Oliver Wood, in the sense that he always talked about Quiddich and there was always something wrong and needed to be corrected.  
  
One night after a particularly long practice Harry and Ron headed up to the Griffindor Common room together.  
  
"Do you think Hermione is there now?" asked Ron.  
  
"I doubt it, she always patrols the halls until mid-night. I wonder how she gets enough sleep." said Harry.  
  
When they reached the common room, it wasn't a surprise when they didn't find Hermione there. Both Ron and Harry decided to relax for once by the common room fires.  
  
"Why don't you just tell Hermione how you feel Ron?" Harry asked after hearing nothing but talk about her from Ron all evening.  
  
"I couldn't do that to her, Harry. She really likes Victor. Plus I think it's better that were just friends."  
  
Harry decided to change the subject, "So what do you think Fred and George are up to?"  
  
"Well," Ron replied, "They've been helping me make new potions. We've created a few good ones."  
  
They both just stayed in the Common room until they heard the portrait swing open and a very tired looking Hermione walked in.  
  
"You guys better get to bed! We've got potions class with Snape first thing in the morning." She said.  
  
"Are you coming to our match against Ravenclaw this weekend Hermione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course I'll be there, it's the first match of the season. Plus my two best friends are in it!" she replied as she made her way upstairs for bed.  
  
Hearing that made Ron feel all the better. He and Harry went up to bed shortly after. Harry fell asleep almost instantly, but Ron lay awake thinking of Hermione and how he could make her look at him differently. 


	2. The Potion

Chapter 2. The Potion  
  
Time seemed to fly the next day for Harry and Ron. Before they knew it, it was time for lunch. Ron seemed to be intentive on talking to Fred and George during lunch and Harry suspected that they were planning some type of new potion to try out.  
  
Harry remembered to well the last time when Ron tried out a new potion. It was suppose to make the drinker seem sick for about an hour and then ware off leaving you perfectly normal. Ron and the twins were going to use it to get out of classes one day and sneak to Hogsmeade, but the potion didn't work the way they'd hoped. Instead of giving them temporary fevers and coughs it gave them high squeaky voices like shrieking girls. Ron was disappointed when his potion didn't work, but was horrified when McGonagall chose him to give an oral presentation in transfiguration. His face was redder than his hair by the end. Harry guessed that this new potion was going to be just as horrible as the last.  
  
When lunch was over Harry and Ron through the corridors for their defense against the dark arts class. When they had almost reached the door Ron stopped suddenly.  
  
"I've forgotten my book in the great hall. You go on Harry and I'll meet up with you." Ron said as he turned and ran back to the great hall.  
  
Harry got to the classroom and waiting for Ron to come, but he never showed up. Harry knew that Ron was up to something very clever.  
  
When class was over Harry went searching for Ron. He thought of places to go looking. He searched the common room, great hall, even the owlery but he couldn't find Ron anywhere. Then it hit him. Where else would you go if you were making a potion that you didn't want anyone to see? Moaning Myrtles bathroom on the second floor.  
  
When Harry got there he knew he'd found Ron the second he walked in. The small empty bathroom smelled of rotten eggs and was thick with gray fog. And there Ron was sitting in the corner with his cauldron bubbling. He looked up when he saw Harry.  
  
"So you found me," he said with a laugh, "knew you would."  
  
"What are you making this time?" Harry asked.  
  
"My best potion yet," Ron said, while adding more ingredients to the cauldron.  
  
"What's this one do?" Harry asked. Half of him didn't really want to know.  
  
"Well, you know how Hermione likes Krum. . " Ron started, but Harry interrupted, "Ron! You shouldn't mess with Hermione's love life!"  
  
"I'm not messing with her life at all! Well almost not at all. This potion will make me more like Victor Krum," Ron continued after seeing the confused look on Harry's face, "Any habits, or sayings, or expressions he uses I will use and I won't even know they're his! Hermione will see how much alike we are she'll leave him for me!"  
  
"How are you so sure this will work?" Harry asked.  
  
"It will work! It has to!" Ron said. Harry saw the desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Don't you think the Hermione should like you for you? He asked.  
  
"Once were together I'll stop taking my potion and she won't even notice." Ron said surely.  
  
"So how does it work? Do you have to get something of Victors?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope, all I have to do is say his name before I drink it. I've added some scitsiret and some notren! Plus I've added a dash of evol! Tonight I'll wait for Hermione to come to the common room and I'll offer her a drink! We have to drink it at the exact same time!"  
  
Harry didn't think this was going to work, but he didn't dare say anything to Ron, who was so assured that this would be the answer.  
  
When Ron finally finished his potion he put it in two bottles labeled: Butterbeer. Then he and Harry headed off for dinner where they met Hermione.  
  
"I didn't see you guys after class. Where did you two go?" She asked.  
  
Harry decided that he would help Ron out as much as he could, "Well Ron came with me to deliver a letter to Sirius!  
  
"Oh really? What did you write him about" she asked, very interested.  
  
Harry thought up a lie very quickly, "I wrote him about being nervous for our first quiddich match this year!"  
  
"Oh Harry, you'll be fine, you've been playing since your first year!" She said very reassuringly.  
  
"If you think so," he said, he wanted to bring Ron into the conversation, so he said, "This is Ron's first match at the school though, I think he might be nervous!"  
  
They spent the rest of dinner reassuring a confused Ron that he would be fine on Saturday, then Harry and Ron went up to the common room while Hermione did her nightly routine of patrolling the halls.  
  
Harry and Ron set up a table and two chairs by the common room fire. Ron was feeling very confident that this would work. Harry set off to bed around 11:30 and Ron waited with his potion in butterbeer bottles.  
  
Finally at midnight Ron heard the portrait swing open and saw Hermione walk inside. . .  
  
Chapter 3 will be up shortly. . . . 


	3. Results

**Recap Ch. 2: Finally at midnight Ron heard the portrait swing open and saw Hermione walk inside. . .  
  
Chapter 3. Results  
  
Ron watched as Hermione entered the common and angrily threw her book bag in an empty chair before she realized his presence. She looked extremely upset. He decided to speak up.  
  
"Hermione are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine," she said, but seeing his disbelief continued, "I was just expecting something to be here, a week ago and it still isn't here."  
  
Ron decided to push to the edge and be nosey, "What were you expecting?"  
  
He knew he had gone to far when Hermione gave him a look and said, "It's nothing of your concern!"  
  
Ron decided to change the subject and get his plan going, "How was patrolling the school tonight? Did you bust anyone?"  
  
Hermione sat down in the chair next to him and said, "The worst! I caught so many first years out of their houses! Filch is going to have a field day with them in detention tomorrow!"  
  
Looking at the butterbeer bottles, Ron decided that it was now or never. He picked one up and offered it to Hermione. She gladly accepted her drink. Before they drank them Ron turned his back to Hermione and hoped that she wouldn't hear him mutter Krum's name before they drank.  
  
"Victor Krum." He said plainly as he drank his potion and heard Hermione drink hers quickly, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM RON WEASLEY?!?" Hermione yelled very. She grabbed Ron's shoulders and began to turn him around. . .  
  
~~~*Flash of White Light*~~~  
  
Ron was very confused and a little afraid. He still wasn't facing Hermione but he wondered why she became furious with him when he said Krum's name. He was about to turn around and confront her about it when he heard her scream.  
  
Ron turned around and became directly face to face with himself. He to screamed when he looked down and saw the he was wearing Hermione's attire. There was a mirror in the corner of the common room and Ron ran over to it and saw that he was now Hermione.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED TO US RON???" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Ron had to admit it was frightening to see himself acting like a girl. He to was as confused as Hermione. Then it hit him. The potion had done this. Somehow in the midst of it's work, the potion had either been confounded incorrectly or not taken right. Either one had an equal chance of being right in Ron's case. But what could Ron tell Hermione now??? He had to think of something.  
  
"I don't know Hermione!" was all that he could say.  
  
"I'M YOU AND YOU'RE ME?!? THIS DIDN'T JUST HAPPEN ON IT'S OWN!" she yelled. Ron saw his own face get very red with anger.  
  
"There's nothing we can do about it now." Ron said calmly. He knew that the sight of herself being so calm in a situation like this would make Hermione more panic stricken.  
  
"WE HAVE TO FIX THIS BEFORE SATURDAY!!!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's so important about Saturday," He began to ask, but then it suddenly hit him, "The quiddich match!'' Ron suddenly began to see the seriousness of being stuck in Hermione's body, "My first match! Against Slytherin! In front of the whole school!"  
  
"I have a date with Victor that night!' she yelled, "There's no way I can cancel it!!"  
  
"Oh there a tragedy!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
The clock on the wall began to chime 1 o'clock in the morning.  
  
"Look," Hermione began; she felt very uncomfortable talking to herself but continued anyway, "We'll have to fix this before Saturday! Tomorrow, or rather today, is Friday and that gives us one day to reverse what it is that did this to us! We have to go to bed now or we'll get into trouble! We have different classes tomorrow meaning we won't see each other all day. I, or rather, you don't have to patrol the halls on Friday nights. I'll meet you in the library at 7 tomorrow night and we'll look for an antidote, ok?"  
  
"Alright." Ron agreed. He was very tired and didn't feel like arguing anymore. He headed up to the boys dormitory when Hermione came after him.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she hissed, "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME EXPELLED?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"YOU'RE ME AND I'M YOU! YOU CAN'T SLEEP IN YOUR DORM! YOU NOW HAVE TO BE ME AND I NOW HAVE TO BE YOU!"  
  
Ron realized that she was right and became very nervous. Hermione was in much harder extra curricular classes then he was, but he didn't want her to think that his life was easier so he said, "You can't be me! I'm the only person that can handle my life!" He regretting saying this the moment he finished. He saw himself exploded with anger.  
  
"YOU THINK YOUR LIFE IS EASIER THAN MINE RONALD WEASLEY? YOU'LL SEE ABOUT THAT TOMORROW!" she was so angry now that Ron wouldn't be surprised if she just hit him right there on the steps. Instead she went up to the boy's dormitory and closed the door.  
  
Ron went up to the girl's dormitory and went to bed, not knowing that tomorrow would be one of the weirdest days of his life.  
  
~*~*~So we now have Ron as Hermione and Hermione as Ron. To make this easier the next chapter will be Ron's day in Hermione's body from his point of view, and then Hermione as Ron from her point of view!  
  
**Please read and review! Suggestions are always helpful! 


	4. Do Just Like a Lady

Recap: Ron's potion for some reason faltered and we now have Ron in Hermione's body and Hermione in his. Chapter 4 is Ron's day in Hermione's body.  
  
Chapter 4. Do Just Like a Lady  
  
Ron woke up Friday morning having forgotten that he was in Hermione's body. It was his luck that the girl's dormitories were designed exactly like the boys or he would have stumbled into something other than the bathroom. Luckily he made his way to the bathroom and was immediately reminded that he not himself. The bathroom was packed with girls. Girls showering, girls getting dressed while gossiping to their friends, girls brushing their hair, and girls putting on make-up.  
  
Make-up? "How on earth am I going to put that crap on??? What goes wear?" Ron thought looking at all the little bottles and boxes in different shapes and sizes. He watched amazed as girls gracefully put on their make-up with no hesitation.  
  
At that moment Parvati came up behind Ron. "Hermione?" she began, Ron jumped, realizing that she was addressing him. He turned around and Parvati continued, "Hermione, do you have a tampon?" she asked seriously.  
  
Ron just stood there, dumbfounded. "A what? What on earth is a tampon?" Ron thought. He knew about girls getting their period every month but didn't know what they did or used to control them. He had grown up with 5 older brothers who never talked about any type of feminine products, and his younger sister Ginny, had never mentioned any thing.  
  
After a moment of standing there, Ron managed to shake his head no, and Lavender, who was behind him joined the conversation, "Here Parvati, here's three, that should last for a day." Ron watched as Parvati took from Lavender what looked like small test tubes wrapped in white plastic. He didn't want to know what Parvati was going to do with "tampons" or how 3 would be enough to last one day. He was about to get his way when Parvati continued this discussion by asking Lavender, "Are these regular or maxi?? I hope they're regular, because the maxis are really uncomfortable and they hurt when I take them out." Now Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had just learned enough about girls to last him a lifetime. "How do girls do this everyday?" He thought to himself. He wanted to yell that he was Ron and not Hermione and how he hated being a girl and wanted to be himself again. "I'm a guy and I can't even touch myself!" He thought angrily and he left the girl's bathroom to get dressed.  
  
When Ron had finally finished getting dressed and ready for class (he skipped make-up and thanked god that Hermione had already received her once a month visitor) he headed downstairs for breakfast.  
  
A lot of people looked at Ron as he entered that great hall. He was relived when he saw Harry sitting alone eating breakfast.  
  
"Hi Hermione" Harry said without thought. It took Ron a second to again remind himself that Harry was talking to him.  
  
"Hi Harry," Ron said, hating having this girly voice, "Why on earth are people looking at me?"  
  
Harry gave a sort of laugh and said, "Because Hermione, people aren't used to seeing you at breakfast, they're used to seeing you in the library. Oddly enough that's where Ron is right now. He claimed he needed to look up some things for potions class."  
  
"Hermione's making me look bad already" Ron said to himself as he sat down to have breakfast. He searched Hermione's bag and found her schedule. He was glad to see that she only had one class on Friday because she was a prefect. This morning she had Honors Transfiguration. "Not a bad class" he thought.  
  
When breakfast was finished Ron said good-bye to Harry and went to McGonagall's classroom. All during the lesson he took notes and looked busy so McGonagall wouldn't call on him. It always made Ron angry that Hermione could get away with this and he in his own body never could. Every teacher in the school thought Hermione was the perfect student. Surely to receive at least 12 O.W.L.S.  
  
After a long lesson from McGonagall Ron had a quick lunch and headed to the library. He went the section the held books on potions. He searched the shelves looking for a book on personality potions. He noticed a book that had a note sticking out of it. Ron pulled Potions for the Young Wizard out from the shelf and looked at the note stuck inside it. It read:  
  
Ron,  
  
Search this book. It has every type of potion and its effects in it. I'll meet you here in the library at 8 tonight. We have to fix this, for both our sakes. I'll see you later.  
  
Hermione  
  
Ron took the book to an empty table and looked for potions on personality. He found one similar to the one he had created and used on himself and Hermione. It was called the Personalization Potion and its description read:  
  
The personalization potion is commonly used when one is eager to be like another, or have someone think that they're like another. One dose lasts between 24 to 48 hours. This potion is normally successful but has a few falters. Once the potion is taken, the drinkers cannot be touched for at least one minute. This minute lets the potion sink into the drinker's body and alters the way the drinker's personality functions. Before the potion is taken, one drinker must recite the name of the one they want to be like. If the drinkers don't have one minute of stillness the results could turn rather nasty. Fainting, Coma, or Fatigue are minor results. The worst result is if this potion is extremely interrupted during it's first minute. The drinkers body's will either be switched or dysfunction. If either of these take place it will take 48 hours to switch back to themselves.  
  
Ron tore the page from the book and placed it in Hermione's bag. He left the library and headed to the Gryffindor Common room. It was empty, everyone else was in there afternoon classes. He sat in one of couches and reread that page that he'd brought from the library. So he had correctly made his potion. He was happy about this but wondered where it went wrong. Then it hit him:  
  
~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Last night: He picked one up and offered it to Hermione. She gladly accepted her drink. Before they drank them Ron turned his back to Hermione and hoped that she wouldn't hear him mutter Krum's name before they drank.  
  
"Victor Krum." He said plainly as he drank his potion and heard Hermione drink hers quickly, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM RON WEASLEY?!?" Hermione yelled very. She grabbed Ron's shoulders and began to turn him around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~  
  
When they'd taken there drinks Hermione angrily grabbed Ron and they didn't get that one necessary minute to let the potion sink in and they'd switched bodies. "It's better than a dysfunction" He said to himself, putting the paper away and again and laying down to think.  
  
So he and Hermione would have to be each other until Saturday night. Saturday night? She'll have to play Keeper in the Quiddich game! It was Gryffindor's first game, not to mention against Slytherin. Ron had worked so hard to get good quiddich skills, and now the whole school going to see him fail and Gryffindor lose.  
  
Ron tried to put this in the back of his mind. He turned to lie on his side and fell asleep. He awoke with a start and looked at the large clock in the corner. It was 7:45. Ron quickly took Hermione's bag and headed to the library to meet her. 


End file.
